


Fathers and Sons, Sisters and Brothers

by 15ekaytert887



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Family, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Mother and Son, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Emma and Hook are having a baby and Henry is not happy about itMostly Captain Cobra with a dash of Regal Believer





	Fathers and Sons, Sisters and Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this before season 6 aired and Hook told Henry about his past but I'm just now getting around to publishing it. Hope you enjoy:)

A baby. 

Hook and his mom were going to have a baby. 

Henry looked down at the burger and fries in front of him, suddenly not feeling all that hungry. Emma and Hook had left him at their booth at Granny's to go tell Snow and Charming the happy news.  
Henry had stayed behind, saying that he was meeting Violet there, but in all honesty he just wanted to be alone for a minute. 

He should have known this day was coming. He did know. So it shouldn't be a surprise to him now that it was here. His mom and Hook loved each other and had been married for several years now. Maybe Henry had just secretly hoped that with all the craziness Storybrooke had to offer the two of them would have changed their minds about bringing a new defenseless citizen into the mix.

Henry continued to glower down at his plate, stomach curling. He had felt happy for them for all of a minute before the bitterness had set in. 

A baby. 

His mom was having another kid and this time she would keep it. This time she would cradle it in her  
arms, comfort it from their nightmares, walk it to school on their first day. 

This time Emma had wanted it, unlike him. 

The thought made his stomach churn.

A small rational part of Henry knew that he was being silly, but he ignored that part. He didn't feel like being rational right now. But even if he had wanted to be the fact still remained Emma had given him up and now she was having a baby that she would keep. Henry couldn't help but glare down at his food with disgust.

"Hey mate, mind if I join you?" Henry heard someone say. He looked up in time to see Hook fall in to the seat across from him, where just a half an hour earlier, he had told Henry about the baby.

"Sure." Henry grunted although he wasn't really in the mood to talk to the pirate.

"Where's your lass?" Hook asked him quizzically "I thought you said she was meeting you here."

"Turns out she can't make it." Henry answered exasperatedly as he played with a fry on his plate.

"Oh, sorry lad." Hook said still eyeing him, then he asked "are you planning on eating that?" He gestured at The untouched food sitting in front of Henry.

"No." Henry said as he shoved the plate towards the pirate "go ahead someone may as well eat it."

"Thanks mate." Killian replied as he picked up the burger and took a big bite "your mum was so excited to tell you about the baby she pulled me out the door before I could eat this morning." He said through a mouthful of food. Henry  
just shrugged.

"Where is she?" Henry asked only half interested in the answer as he absentmindedly played with the straw to his Sprite.

"Your grandparents." Killian answered as he took another big bite. "Snow is going into full baby planning mode and I wasn't sure if your grandfather wanted to hug me or run me through with his sword so I decided to get a bite to eat instead of sticking around and finding out.” Hook smirked but then added “Also I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Henry asked him glumly, his insides turning at how excited his family already was about his new baby brother or sister – well half brother or sister anyway. Henry felt guilty for feeling such animosity to it already, it wasn't even born yet. But even so he couldn't help how he felt.

"Mate." Killian said in a soft but firm voice making Henry really look up at him for the first time since he had sat down. "Are you alright?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" Henry said grumpily, really not wanting to have this conversation, least of all with Hook.

Hook nodded at him and then asked "Henry did I ever tell you about my brother Liam?" 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Of course," he sighed trying his best not to sound TOO disrespectful and failing miserably "he was your older brother and your captain. You sailed to Neverland and he died from the Dreamshade, that's how you became the captain of the Jolly  
Roger." Henry recited, knowing the story all to well. He wasn't in the mood for this he just wanted to sit alone with his thoughts.

"Aye," Hook chuckled "but did I ever tell you about my younger brother Liam?" 

This got Henry's attention his head snapped up. Confusion and curiosity clouding his features before he could stop it. "You had two brothers named Liam? Why? that's just weird."

"Aye lad I do," Killian sighed and wiped his hand on a napkin before looking at Henry. "Now if I tell you about this you have to swear not to tell your mum I told you. She already knows the whole story but she had thought hearing it  
would be too much for you."

"I'm not a kid anymore Hook, you can tell me." Henry reminded him, his anger momentarily forgotten in the prospects of hearing one Of Hooks more gruesome pirating tales.

"Ok, lad first of all you know that my older brother Liam and I were abandoned by our father but you don't know the whole story. The three of us had boarded a ship and he promised that we would sail the realms together. My brother and I then awoke one night to discover that our father was gone. Turns out that he had been a fugitive and he had traded my brother and I for a get away boat."

Henry just looked at him. He had known that Hooks childhood hadn't been a great one but that was bad beyond belief.

Killian continued "Now my brother and I grew up and became part of the Royal Navy and sailed to Neverland, where as you know…" he stopped then, clearly unable to finish so Henry interjected,

"He died due to Dreamshade and you became the captain of the Jolly Roger."

"Aye, that" Killian said regaining his control "I became a ruthless pirate who only wanted revenge. Revenge against the crown, the king, the Dark one, and my father who I believed if it hadn't been for him abandoning us all those years  
ago, Liam would have still been alive." Killian took another deep intake of breathe but continued, "I have to remind you that this was a very dark time for me. Not only had I lost my brother but I lost my love to the crocodile as well.  
I was not in a good place Henry."

Henry nodded, knowing that wherever Hook was going with this story it was going to be gory, which had probably been why his mom hadn't wanted him to hear it. Thinking of Emma only reminded Henry of the baby and he scowled. He wasn't sure if Hook had a  
point to this story or if it was just a distraction but he continued to listen intently anyway. Anything to keep his thoughts from the tiny human now growing inside his mom and his growing feelings of distain for it. 

"As I said I was full of vengeance and darkness. That's when I found where my father was then living and went to go see him." Hook said to Henry slowly.

Killian stared off into the distance behind Henry, not really seeing him."He had started a new family, and named his son Liam, called it a ‘do over’ of sorts.” Hook laughed bitterly with no trace of humor. 

“That night when I came to the door he was reciting the same thing he had told me and my brother before he left us, as  
he tucked his new son in. He had replaced us and quite literally replaced my brother, the greatest man I had ever known as if he were nothing." Hook spat out disgustedly "he wanted to protect THIS son from the horrors of the world. He wanted THIS son to grow up with a father. He cared about THIS son. He said that he would never abandon THIS son." 

Anger burned in the pirates eyes like Henry had never seen before, and for the first time he truly saw the ruthless pirate Captain Hook Killian had once been instead of the cocky, swagger filled, hero who had married his mom. 

"Once the man met me outside, I took out my dagger and stabbed him in the gullet and left him for dead." Hook finished darkly.

Henry just stared at him in awe for a couple minutes as Killian got his anger back in check. He knew that Hook had been ruthless, but killing his own father while his brother slept just a few feet away was more than Henry had been expecting when this story had begun. But on the other hand, Henry thought, his father just replacing Hook and his brother as if they were nothing, that was just... Henry didn't have words for how awful that was. He truly didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes of heated silence Hook had finally simmered down and he looked at Henry "What I'm saying lad," he began "is that I understand resentment for your parent having another child, one that they want instead of one that they'd gave up or abandoned. No matter how horrible you think your worst thoughts or feelings are toward your mother and the prospect of a new child right now, I promise that they are no worse than what I've done."

Henry was taken back. He hadn't expected Hook to know what he had been feeling. He had thought he'd hidden it well when the pirate and his mother had broken him the news. He was also surprised by how well Hook really had seemed to know him.

“How did you know?" He finally asked.

“I've known you for some time now lad I'd like to think I've gotten to know you better than you'd think. But also,” Hook smirked but then added with a small sad smile,"you get the same look on your face that your father did when trying to mask his emotions. Now tell me lad, was I correct?" he finished pointedly, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table, and attempting to look Henry in the eye. 

"Yeah.." Henry breathed out, feeling slightly less ashamed by his own thoughts compared to the tale that Hook had just told.

"Aye, mate you can tell me, like I said you'll get no judgement from me, I assure you. It might actually make you feel better to get it off your chest, so to speak." Killian nodded hopefully towards Henry.

"Well," Henry began "its not that I'm not happy for you guys, I am its just that well now, this is like her chance to have a family, the chance she didn't want with me." Henry said looking down at the table, still feeling slightly  
ashamed over his confession. 

There was a moment of silence that to Henry felt like an eternity, but in truth could have only been no more than a few seconds, while he waited for Hooks reply. 

"You know your mother felt the same way when Neal was born." Hook mused.

Henry's head snapped up "She did?" He asked stunned. Why would his mom be jealous of an infant? She was an adult not to mention the savior, and imagining her jealous over baby Neal was almost an image to comical to picture. 

"Aye, it was one of the reasons her magic was so out of control back then. The anger and resentment she felt towards your grandparents for replacing her." The pirate mused as he took one of Henry's fries and dipped it in some ketchup.

"But that's ridiculous," Henry pointed out "they weren't replacing her, they just never got a chance to be parents because of the first curse. She was all grown up when she found them and they felt like they missed out on being parents. When they gave her up, they wanted to give her her best chance, which wasn't with them. How could she be upset about that?"

Hook just smirked at Henry. "Oh..." Henry said, finally realizing what the pirate had just done.

"You said it mate, not me." Hook smirked cockily, dipping another one of Henry's fries in ketchup and popping it into his mouth.

"Well…I guess…it's the same…sort of…" Henry begrudgingly admitted after thinking it over for a minute. "I'm still not totally fine with it though." He frowned as he crossed his arms on the table.

"That's perfectly fine mate, didn't expect you to be." Hook said as he picked up another fry "Just do me a favor and don’t kill anyone because of it." The pirate smirked again. Henry rolled his eyes knowing Hook was teasing him, as if Henry could ever hurt anyone, especially his mom.

"Just so you know lad, your mother regrets having to give you up every single day." Hook said more serious now, looking Henry in the eye.

"I know," Henry said "I guess it's just nice to hear it once in a while." He admitted. 

"Aye lad, and if you ever want to talk about any of these feelings that you're having again, I'm always hear to listen." Hook said trying not to sound too gooey, but at the same time hoping the boy understood the sincerity of his words. He got up to leave, pulling out a few bills from his pockets and throwing them on to the table.

Henry looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Killian."

Hook grinned a little wider than usual and Henry knew it was because he had called him ‘Killian’ instead of ‘Hook’ as Henry usually did. Seeing the pirate smile like that Henry couldn't stop his returning grin. 

"Aye, anytime lad. I'm headed back to the loft now, your welcome to come if you like." Hook said with a shake of his head and a nod towards the door. He was obviously not going to comment on the moment that had just transpired between them and for that Henry was grateful. Hook may understand Henry better than he had previously given him credit for and he was usually a cool guy to have as a step father but Henry wasn't exactly ready to discuss his EMOTIONS towards the pirate anytime soon. 

"Thanks, I think I will." Henry said as he got out of the booth "I want to go congratulate my mom again." He smiled. 

"Oi, what about me?" Hook asked jokingly. Henry just rolled his eyes as the two men made their way out of the diner, elbowing each other playfully in the chops.

 

 

Nine months later Henry sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was 2 am on a school night and he had been there for seven hours already, but he wasn't about to miss this. Regina sat next to him.

"I swear if this baby isn't born soon I'm going to use that pregnancy spell Emma used as the dark one." She grumbled as she took a sip of her coffee and flipped another page of the magazine she was reading. 

"You don't have to be here mom," Henry said looking at her "I know you're probably tired."

"Oh, it's alright Henry I want to be here to support you, I know that you've been having mixed feelings about this." Regina told him comfortingly. "Plus someone needs to alert the uncharmings that the newest member of the family has arrived.” She added sarcastically going back to her magazine.

Henry ignored her last comment about his grandparents and instead he looked at Regina with sincerity and said "Thanks mom." Regina smiled at him lovingly and then went back to her coffee and reading. 

Henry looked down at the floor deep in thought. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour, or his still unsteady feelings for the new baby that would arrive at any moment, but he looked back up at his mother "Mom?" He asked. 

"Yes honey?" Regina said looking back up at her son.

"So... even though Emma gave birth to me and she's my mom and I love her, you know that you're just as much my mom too right? I mean, you took me in when she couldn't take care of me. You raised me and, well, I love you." Henry said looking down at the floor as he rubbed his shoe across it, slightly embarrassed. 

Regina's eyes began to well up and her breathing hitched. Henry looked up in time to see her smiling at him before she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, tighter than he would have thought he would. 

"I love you too Henry." She breathed out. “I always have and always will, don't ever forget that.” Henry just hugged her tighter. 

After a minute she pulled away. She looked as though she was about to say something more when Dr. Whale burst through the door, making them both looked up expectantly.

"It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Whale said reassuringly "There were some minor complications but in the end everything went as smoothly as one could expect given the situation.” Henry knew that by ‘situation’ Whale meant his mother's magic. “Mother and daughter are now awake and resting peacefully with the father. You can go in and see them now if you like." Whale added, nodding at Henry.

Henry gulped and looked at Regina "Go on," she encouraged "I'll be in in a few minutes I need to call your grandparents." Henry nodded to her and slowly followed Whale through the corridor of the hospital to the room where Emma was waiting.

Henry looked in and saw his mom sitting upright in bed, Hook half sitting on the bed next to her, arm draped over her shoulder. They were both smiling brilliantly down at a tiny pink blanket. Henry took another breathe and opened the door. His mom looked up and smiled even wider when she saw him, something he hadn't thought possible.

"Hi," he said to her hesitantly "Dr. Whale said you were ready for visitors?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. 

"Yes." Emma breathed then she looked down "Henry, do you want to meet your baby sister?" She looked up at him again and smiled. Then she held the small pink bundle out to him.

Henry swallowed loudly, and he looked between his mother and Hook worriedly "It's alright lad.” Hook said winking at him.

Henry hesitantly reached out and took the bundle from his mothers arms, cradling it to his chests ever so carefully.

He pulled the blanket away and looked down at her, seeing her face for the first time. A pair of rosy red cheeks and a small mass of messy blonde curls met him along with a pair of brilliant deep  
Blue eyes. 

"She's beautiful." Henry breathed despite himself. He hadn't expected this. To be filled with so much love and warmth just by looking at her tiny face. "Hi, I'm Henry, your big brother. It's nice to finally meet you." he whispered  
to her, taking one of her tiny hands in his and shaking it with his fingertips. He suddenly knew that all the pain and jealousy he'd been feeling these past months were irrational. He couldn't hold it against his mom for wanting to bring this adorable thing into the world. He silently swore to himself that he would be the best big brother he could be to this tiny thing. 

Henry gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. Finally he looked back up at his mom and Hook who were looking at him, practically glowing with love and pride. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Well,” Emma began "we had an idea but we wanted to run it by you first."

"We wanted to name her after someone very important, someone we all loved." Hook said getting up from his spot next to Emma so that Henry could take his place.

"Who's that?" Henry asked looking up at Hook as he sat down and leaned against his mothers side, arms still holding onto the pink bundle in his arms.

"We were thinking of naming the lass Cassidy, after your father." Hook said softly and smiled at Henry. Emma eyed her son apprehensively.

"Cassidy..." Henry whispered as he looked down to the baby girl in his arms "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things 
> 
> Like I said I wrote this before season 6 aired and Hook told Henry about Liam 
> 
> Before y'all bash me and say that Emma would never name her daughter after the man that broke her heart I'm just going to say that the decision to name their daughter Cassidy IS pretty out of character for Emma but the way I look at it (in terms for this story) is that Emma is willing to do anything to make Henry more comfortable with the fact that she's having another kid.
> 
> As always your likes, kudos and comments mean the world to me:)


End file.
